1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to injecting liquid into a containing body.
2. Related Art
A type of ink cartridge (a liquid container) is known where ink is contained in a bag which has flexibility. The bag is formed by, for example, welding a plurality of films at their end portions.
The ink cartridge is for supplying ink to a printer and ink is injected during manufacturing. Filling is implemented from, for example, an ink supply port as a reverse flow to the flow when supplying ink to a printer. A technique is known where a bypass is provided separately to an ink supply flow path when in use in order improve the speed of filling. The bypass is a flow path which links the supply port and an interior of the ink cartridge and is sealed due to welding after filling of ink (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-114506).
Other than this, a technique is known where a through hole for filling ink is provided separately to the supply port. The through hole is sealed due to welding after filling of ink (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-338146).
The problem which the invention in the present application attempts to solve is to reduce the possibility that ink leaks from a portion which is welded while simplifying the structure of an ink cartridge. A portion which is welded which is implemented in order to form the bag is welded again in a process to seal the bypass in the case of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-114506. The film excessively melts when the same portion is welded a plurality of times in this manner and it is easy for ink to leak.
The structure becomes complicated since the through hole is provided separately to the supply port in the case of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-338146.
Other than this, a reduction in size, a reduction in costs, a reduction in materials, an increase in the ease of manufacture, an improvement in usability, and the like are desirable for the apparatus.